Breaking the Spell
by Lady Lanera
Summary: There's more to Fawkes than meets the eye, as Severus quickly finds out.


**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns _Harry Potter_ as does Warner Bros.

**A/N: **This story is in response to the following prompt, "What if Fawkes wasn't just a Phoenix, but instead under a spell that could only be broken under the most extreme circumstances? Write a one-shot of Fawkes revealing herself to Severus to save his life etc. No less that one thousand words, no more than ten thousand words, free reign on any other details than listed above." I've left some details up to the readers' imaginations. Enjoy.

* * *

Sitting atop of my perch in the Headmistress's office, I watch out the large window as my children leave me for another summer. This is the last time I'm going to see some of them. For others, I know they'll be back next September. I truly shouldn't become attached to them like I do, but I can't help it. They all become my children eventually.

I sigh as the door swings open to the large, ornate office. My eyes watch the somber witch walk in, her green eyes dull. I trill towards her, as if to say that I understand her pain too well. She flashes a soft smile and sighs herself.

As she walks past me, she runs a hand down my back gently, something I've noticed her do a lot lately. Then again, she's hardly the first one to pet me, and she'll not be the last either. However, there's some meaning to this action of hers, I know. I just have to be patient and wait.

"Oh, Fawkes," she says somberly. "What are we going to do?"

I cock my head to the side. Do about what, I wonder.

"I've sent him a dozen or so owls only to have no reply," she explains quietly.

Ah, so it's Severus preoccupying her thoughts currently, I think rather amused. He does have a habit of causing that I've noticed over the years. My second owner before her, Albus Dumbledore, used to pace in this very office long into the night because of the raven-haired former potions master. I look kindly onto the current headmistress.

"I know," she says tiredly. "He's likely busy with his family."

I trill in agreement. It's likely all his not replying is. His children are a bit of a handful I've noticed when I've checked on him.

"He would owl if something was wrong, wouldn't he?" she asks.

I nod. Severus has always sent an owl before. He would send an owl again. Eventually. When the mood had struck him or when he became too annoyed with the constant pestering. I smirk inwardly as I recall once when Albus had called for him late in the night. Severus had ignored the constant barrage of Firecalls, owls, and even me until an hour later. He had thrust his head into the Floo and promptly stated that Albus was being a right git for disturbing Severus's rest. Oh, my young half-blood Prince, as he liked to refer to himself, was always like that, though. A bit of a rough gem on the outside, but he was absolutely stunning on the inside. I think back on all his recent good luck that has befallen on him lately and sigh softly. It's been a long time coming, that good luck of his, and long past overdue.

"Fawkes?" she says softly, regaining my attention once more. "Will you go check on him? Please. Just to make sure he's all right."

I chirp sharply and give her an incredulous look. She's worrying for nothing. Severus is fine. He has only had that one bout of being on Death's door, and that was decades ago. I know firsthand because I had been the one to find him on the Shrieking Shack floor. It still gives me nightmares to this day sometimes.

"Please, Fawkes," she pleads.

I huff in response and ruffle my feathers at her. She's worrying for nothing. I'm going to make that long journey all the way over there to Cokeworth only to find him playing with his children.

"I'll give some nice mice when you get back," she bribes, a smile playing at her thin lips.

Oh how I wish I was human again. Mice, of all the bloody things she could bribe me with, she uses mice. Stupid spell. If only I could show my true self. Yet I know since I haven't in the four hundred years the spell has been in effect broken it, the odds are I likely wouldn't break it anytime soon.

I flap my wings, horribly annoyed now. However, I do as she requests. It is, after all, my sworn duty to assist all headmasters and headmistresses. A duty I've fulfilled more than satisfactory over the centuries if I did say so myself.

So pushing off and flapping my wings, I take off through the opened window. I soar through the clear blue sky, determination and resolve my friends. My sharp eyes watch the departing train below with all of my children aboard, the thick white steam thankfully not reaching me. I, for one, have no intention of ending up smelling like that for the rest of my journey. No one likes the smell of a burnt bird after all, least of all Severus.

I glide gracefully, allowing the gentle breeze to carry me southeast towards the sleepy Muggle town of Cokeworth. I can't help but be reminded of all the times Albus sent me on these wild goose chases over the summers just to ensure that Severus was fine then as well. If I were still human, I might have transfigured a tracking device and slapped it on his skinny little wrist. It'd certainly serve my young Half-Blood Prince right for all the times he's scared the living daylights out of us.

My mind quickly wanders over to the last time I saw Severus, which has been a good two months ago. He had been in his backyard, laughing as he tickled his sweet little girl and adorable little boy mercilessly. He had looked good, healthier than I had ever seen before. Whether his happiness was due to his family or to his leaving Hogwarts behind, I would never know. But I remember at the time watching him with his family and thinking how all of it was just what the mediwitch had ordered.

In fact, that same thought went for his wife as well. I giggle silently as I recall their once turbulent past. All the bickering and banter that flew between them over the years. Oh, how easy it was to see the chemistry between them. Neither was ready for a relationship of course so they didn't see what the rest of us who paid attention did, but the underlying attraction was there.

I remember the day quite clear when Severus opened his eyes and realized the gift he had been given, the second chance at happiness that had been right in front of him all along. He had finally let go of his childhood obsession and moved on from Lily Evans. It had been a hard day for him, but I was there by his side, as was she who would later be his wife, the mother of his three gorgeous children.

Never before have I grown so attached to a headmaster as I have with Severus. It was sad to see him leave Hogwarts and the headmastership in June of 1998 I'll admit, but I knew that day that it was time, that he was in good hands now. Throughout the next twelve years, I have kept tabs on him, celebrating each of his children's births in silence and flying overhead when I could to catch a glimpse of him and his family.

My nose picks up the suffocating sulfuric smell soon, and I sigh inwardly. The sky has darkened since my first flap of wings earlier. What am I going to find this time when I check on him? Will he be outside with his children, laying in the grass and pointing out all the stars above us in that seductive baritone voice of his? Or will he be inside, snuggled up with his wife on the sofa as they watch the telly? Either scenario is pleasing.

My eyes catch a glimpse of the old rundown mill in front of me, so I turn sharply to the left, knowing that Severus's home is adjacent to the mill atop of a hill overlooking Cokeworth. I flap my wings once more. The raw power behind each stroke propels me faster to the two-story cottage. I fly over the dirty river that runs through the town, knowing that the sludge in it prevents my reflection. I swoop up and over the old pub where I know Severus's father is for his nightly ritual of a good old game of poker before going to bed. I bank around the large willow before quickly climbing in the sky.

Quickly coming into my view are two lone houses atop of the hill. I ignore Severus's neighbor's one-story house outright. Frankly, that nosy woman, Mrs. Andrews, gets on my very last nerve. Especially when she purrs that it won't be long now. Then again, I've never really liked Seers. Too wishy-washy of a sort, they are in my opinion. And it's truly only just guesses or pure displays of luck after all. So, my sharp eyes dart to Severus's two-story cottage.

I huff in disgust when I see that death contraption of his in front of the house. I would have thought he'd get rid of it by now. There truly is no need for him to act like a Muggle after all. However, there it sits, the car as the Muggles refer to it.

I glide down towards the bushes in front of his picture window and glance in. The sitting room I find is empty and dark, but there appears to be activity in the back. At least there are shadows that I can see. I take off once more, flying around to the other side of the house.

I land atop of a rectangular package resting in front of the door. I glance in through the little doggy door, catching sight of a fluffy yellow puppy heading off towards the adjacent hallway. I laugh silently, shaking my head. The puppy is a new addition to the family. Likely a result of his eldest daughter's doing, I imagine. She has a habit I know of adopting every living creature within a hundred kilometer radius.

I decide then that the family is merely asleep and turn away to find shelter for the night. However, before I take off, I find myself propelled forward by some blast of energy. I hit the ground hard and squawk in surprise. Turning back, I glance at the cottage, inhaling sharply and feeling my breath catch in the back of my throat. Oh Circe above!

Part of the house's insides is now exposed. There are sparks flying all over from where the kitchen previously had been. Terrible black smoke filters through the massive hole where the kitchen had previously been. My ears then catch the dreadful howls inside.

Even before my long ago oath takes effect, I feel the knowing tug at my heart. Severus and his family are in danger. I rush in, my wings flapping hard in the air. I come across the poor howling puppy first. I notice immediately the gash to his side as he lies on the splintered floor. I close my eyes, focusing all my energy on producing a tear for the young pup. I smile inwardly when I hear its weak yip a moment later. I glance at it and motion for the animal to get help, knowing that it'll limp over to Mrs. Andrews's house. As soon as the puppy is away, I hop through the dangerous smoky corridor.

In front of me, I see a raging inferno that separates me from the master bedroom. To my left, I suddenly hear loud cries of clearly fearful children. I turn my head and peck my beak hard against the closed door.

When it opens a moment later, I feel gratitude wash over me. There before me stands Severus's eldest daughter, a young girl of just eight years old, with both of her younger siblings against her side. I hear his daughter tell them it'll be all right now—the girl clearly has inherited her father's sharp mind—as tears streak all of their cheeks as they cough violently. I quickly reach them and wrap my large red wings around them. With a loud pop, we vanish from the room, appearing outside momentarily.

I glance at his daughter for a brief moment and convey that she must keep her brother and sister away from the house. She seems distrusting at first, but then she nods and pulls them away as Mrs. Andrews and the puppy come racing over.

I fly back into the now fully engulfed cottage, my sworn duty to protect Severus guiding my every move. I mind the flames that attempt to burn me, knowing that my curse won't save me from being burnt alive. Hoping it'll blow out the fire, I flap as hard as I can as I hover in front of the burning master bedroom door. However, this attempt fails. In fact, I find myself quickly having to dodge falling engulfed pieces of the ceiling.

At the sounds of loud shouts of _Aguamenti _on the other side, I know that Severus is still alive. Briefly, I wonder why he hasn't Apparated from the house, but the answer dawns on me a moment later. Wards, dark in nature, surround the house. I can feel them seeping into me, suffocating me with its vileness. This fire was not an accident. Someone had deliberately done this to murder Severus's good family. I feel my anger rise. Has he not suffered enough, Fates?

I draw in a quick breath to steel myself for the pain that is sure to follow from my next action. I will not let this good man die. Not when he has given us so much in return to make amends for a mistake of his youth. Oh, yes, I recall all the idiots who came out and besmirched his name, yelling to anyone who would listen how Severus was such a ruthless bastard and deserved Azkaban. However, being one of the many guardians of Hogwarts, I know Severus's heart and how deeply remorseful he was for committing that mistake so many years ago. He had made a terrible mistake . . . just as I had centuries ago. For this man, this good man, this honest man, I give my life for.

I close my eyes, whisper a soft prayer, and then fly through the flames. I squawk loudly at the feel of the fire licking at my feathers. A whoosh then roars around me before I feel myself changing, the feathers receding into a long ruffled dress as my wings become arms once more. I can feel the flames surging through my blood. It's happening. I've broken the spell at last. I inhale deeply in pure relief.

"Wha—?" Severus yells, his wife limp in his arms.

I merely smile and hold my hand out, the flames rushing to me as I absorb the energy. My magic hasn't suffered in the slightest. Godric would shit bricks if he knew. Not to mention Rowena or Helga. Salazar would be smiling, though. Proud of me for gaining control of my gifts finally. I feel the flames course through my body. Oh, this has been long overdue. How I have missed the feeling of my power, of my magic. It isn't long before I've absorbed every flicker of flames.

"What are you?" Severus asks, his coal eyes narrowing on me in confusion.

"Oh, my dear sweet Prince," I whisper, watching the recognition cross his eyes instantly. Yes, I thought that would get his attention. He'd not be able to deny who I am now. We have shared rather long conversations between us, after all, when he was headmaster and in need of guidance.

"But you were a—"

"A much deserved punishment, I assure you." I laugh at the gobsmacked look on his face. As I wait for him to say something, my eyes glance down and I notice that I'm losing my fiery appearance. I've hardly aged, I note. Huh. Who would have known that being transfigured into a phoenix would have its brighter parts? Surely not Godric, the old fool who did this to me in the first place.

"My children—"

"Are safe outside with Mrs. Andrews, Severus. I've kept my vow," I explain. I watch him nod slowly. Being a headmaster of Hogwarts, he knows that I am sworn to protect the castle and its headmasters and headmistress from harm. He shifts his unconscious wife in his arms. My eyes pass over her and stop at the large gash to her forehead before I sigh softly. The poor witch likely had been caught unaware by a piece of falling debris. Not everyone could be like me and absorb fire.

"How did the spell break?"

I smile faintly. "Because I learned my lesson finally." I glance behind me when I hear his children approaching with Mrs. Andrews close behind. "I, like you, made a terrible mistake long ago. My gift allows me to absorb the energy from a fire as you saw, but every flame I absorbed wasn't enough to satisfy me. So one day I cast Fiendfyre. The power I felt when I absorbed it, well, I became drunk off it. Needing more."

He frowns as he stares at me, listening. I can see the obvious wariness in his eyes. The dark years of the Wizarding War have taken their toll on him. On everyone really. I stick with my calm, cool voice and continue explaining.

"However, my professors had noticed my experimentation and had grown worried. I worked for months with Salazar in secret. He was the only one who didn't fear me. The time came, though, when he couldn't protect me from the others any longer." I sigh, recalling that day and shaking my head. "It was decided by the others after a near accident that I would be forced to give up my magic. I rebelled like any teenage child, and Godric punished me in the only way he saw fit. He transfigured me into a phoenix. Fitting I suppose looking back on it now." I shrug. "An Unbreakable Vow was made then, and I swore my allegiance to Hogwarts as a way to make amends. I've protected every Headmaster or Headmistress since." I smile faintly at his children who hug his legs and glance wearily at me. Then again, I can't blame them. The poor things are likely scared out of their minds. "In fact, it's why I'm here actually." I catch Severus's brows furrow instantly. "Well, you do have a bit of an annoying habit of ignoring owls and making all of us worry about you," I remark with a shrug.

"Minerva," he grumbles, shaking his head with a scoff. "I should have known."

"Not just. Honestly, you've caused me to molt many times over the years." I hear his snort and smile in return. "Now, let's get you and your family somewhere safe for the night. We'll deal with the rest tomorrow." He inclines his head.

"Thank you, Fawkes."

I laugh, rolling my eyes. My voice conveys my amusement. "Oh, Athena above. That damn name has been plaguing me ever since the Headmaster of the time caught me reading about Guy Fawkes in the papers. He thought it'd be hilarious to call me Fawkes as a result, and I've been called it ever since." I watch his mouth open and hold up a hand to stop him. "It's Fiona Hunter." I flash a brilliant smile at him. "It's a pleasure to finally talk to you." I hold my hand out to him. "This has been a long time coming, but thank you, Severus. For showing me the way."


End file.
